Dancing Is Not A Crime: Footloose 2
by Eva West
Summary: [Footloose] Georgie comes to a new school in California, and learns that all of the dances have been canceled. She learns how the dances got out of hand, and her and her new friends including the principal's son are going to work and get them back. R&R!
1. Georgie

Georgie Campbell walked up the few front steps to James Madison High School. She could tell that she'd already over dressed. People were wearing just jeans and T-shirts mostly. Georgie was wearing a short skirt, a long-sleeved black shirt, with black mittens, a Burberry scarf and tan Ugg boots that went up to her knees.

Way to dressy.

So she was heading to her homeroom, where she quietly took her seat and pulled out a green notebook and mindlessly started scribbling and drawing.

"Hey, you're the new chick Adam told me about." A dark haired boy said.

"Hey, I'm Georgie." She said.

"Chandler." He said. "You're from New York City right?"

"Yeah,"

"Awesome."

"Who's Adam?" Georgie asked.

"He's Dr. Sanderson's son." Chandler said. Georgie just looked at him blankly. "The principal son?"

"Oh, gotcha." Georgie said.

"ADAM!" Chandler yelled.

"CHANDLER!" The teacher yelled. "BE QUIET."

"SORRY!" Chandler yelled back.

The teacher rolled her eyes. Adam walked over and slid across the desk and bumped into Chandler, and shoved him off the desk. "Miss Georgina?"

"Puh-lease. Its Georgie."

"And here come the chicks." Chandler told them.

"What am I, a chair?"

"Whatever." Chandler said.

"Ok," Adam said, "This is Harmony, and those two are Vivian and Katie."

"Are they twins?" Georgie asked.

"Yeah, their mom has a thing for Gone With The Wind. So that's Vivian Leigh Carlson, and Katie Scarlett Carlson."

"Wow." Georgie said. "Anything else?

"Yeah," Chandler said. "That guy's grandparents founded Barnes and Noble. His grandma was Barnes and his grandpa was Noble. And that guy's great-great-grandpa invented Ziploc, but they sold the design."

"So I'm going to school with the heir to Barnes and Noble and Ziploc?" Georgie asked.

"Her too." Harmony said, as she slid into the desk next to Georgie. "She is completely convinced that she is going to meet Prince Harry and they are going to get married and she will be princess of England."

Georgie laughed. "That was my idea."

……………………..

"So like, when's homecoming?" Georgie asked Adam.

"October 20 something." He said.

"What's the theme?" Georgie asked.

"Theme?"

"For the dance? Duh?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"We don't have dances here." Adam said as they pulled over to a lunch table.

Georgie dropped her tray. "No dances?"

"You told her!" Chandler said. "Now she's going to transfer to some other school. Thanks dude."

"Why aren't there any dances?" Georgie asked.

"Two years ago, when we all were freshmen…"

……………………….

**Hey, so R&R! And if this story sounds familiar, let's just keep it to yourself. Shhhh…. Much Love, Noelle**


	2. One Dance Gone Totally Wrong

**Two Years Earlier:**

Adam, Chandler, Harmony, Vivi and Katie were hanging out at the tailgate party before the football game.

"Hey, look, Roxie's already getting started." Chandler said.

"She makes me embarrassed to be at this school." Katie said.

Roxie was freak dancing with some guys, to no music. She was wearing a short denim shirt and a see-through shirt which showed her red and black lacy bra. Then her knee high boots and fish net tights covered her legs. Her eyes were drowsy and sultry looking, which is why all of the guys were tripping over each other to get near her.

"I'm going to get a muffin." Vivi said.

"They're called cup cakes." Harmony told Vivi gently.

"Whatever," Vivi told them, "One has whipped cream and the other one doesn't"

"Ok," Adam said.

Katie re-tucked her jeans into her Ugg boots. "I just can't wait till the dance. I hate football."

Adam and Chandler looked at her like she just said she was about to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge.

The game went by fast. Madison lost by exactly 37 points. Nobody was really paying attention, because there are football games all the time. Roughly half the school was on one of the football teams.

Finally the dance rolled around. The theme was Welcome To the Jungle. Girls were dressed early for Halloween and already had their slut and 'ho costumes set up. But nobody seemed to top Roxie.

There were bets going about how long she was going to get suspended for. No joke.

The five friends joined the gyrating on the dance floor. The freak dance started at a minimal but they it formed that everybody was freak dancing with somebody they've never meet before.

Harmony looked over and saw Chandler behind her. "I'm going to the bathroom!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Ok!" He shouted back and found someone else to dance with.

Harmony walked through the smoky crowd and to the bathroom. She took a deep breath and gagged. It smelled heavily like vomit. Harmony kicked every door until she found what she was looking for.

Emily Heart was puking up everything in the third stall. And it was bad.

"Mmmmkay," Harmony said as she took some toilet paper and tied Emily's hair up. She patted Em's back. After five minutes Em looked up at Harmony.

"What happened?" Harmony asked.

Em shut her eyes and knitted her brows. "I drank some drinks."

"Okay," Harmony said and lifted up Em.

Vivi and Katie came into the bathroom. "What happed?" Katie asked. Vivi just looked dazed.

"Get Adam." She said. "I think we need some help."

Vivi got Adam who got Dr. Sanderson.

Then the ambulance got called.

……………………………………….

Harmony cleaned up in the water polo locker room, and came back to the dance. She saw Em's friends giggling at a wall with some guys. She stormed up to them. "Did you know that your friend just got taken to the hospital?"

"What?" Kelsey Newman asked.

"'Member?" Sadie Louis asked, her words slurring just a bit. "She drank like a keg of beer herself."

Harmony was pissed. She stormed away, barely controlling her frustration. She just danced like there was no tomorrow on the dance floor with her best friends, and people she sorta knew.

Around midnight, Vivi, Katie, Adam, Chandler and Harmony decided to head back home. Once they stepped into the parking lot, it was crazy.

Drunk and high students that left were hanging out and smoking God knows what. Roxie was sitting on top of a beat up Honda with her but hanging out of her skirt, watching three guys beat each other up, probably over who is going to take her home.

Then a siren was heard and candy colored lights were bouncing off the walls.

"He didn't!" Adam shouted.

But Dr. Sanderson did call the police. He came out of the dance and shouted the worst words that the students had heard at the school in a long time.

"_No More Dances, ever." _

……………………………

**Review Please!!! Tell me what you think!!! Much love, Noelle**


End file.
